


Pop The Cherry

by cryogenic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: *其实全文都是梅所。*在阅读此文之前请确保自己能接受补魔时所给自己安了个批的设定，以及本文梅林非常的恶趣味。*听我再说一遍，梅林，非常的，恶趣味。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 4





	Pop The Cherry

“恕我直言，您的这种行为，不管用什么时代的法律来说，都是绑架。”  
男人站在房间中央彬彬有礼地说道。那是个白色长发、紫色眼睛，容貌犹如妖精般俊美的男人。  
“也请谅解我的冒昧。我想我们应该都懂，这是交易，梅林。” 在他身前几步距离处站立着的另外一个男人如此回答道。

没有任何交易应该是这样开头的。你在某个世界尽头的监狱里一边反省自身罪孽，一边和塔外漂亮的妖精小姐搭着话，今天也来说说王的故事吧！  
才不要呢，梅林先生的故事都讲了一千五百年了，早就听腻了！妖精小姐笑着说道。  
可是下一秒，他就像是被封进牙膏管后再给放在压路机下一样地被挤去了——哪里来着？让他看看，哦！日本冬木！这里又发生了什么呢？——

“所以——这一招天体科的现代魔术师们叫什么？灵子转移吗？还真是有趣的魔术啊！”梅林站起来，拍着自己的腿。  
远远早于未来那个人理保障机构的建立时间，他刚刚经历了这个地球上第一次灵子转移。没有监控，没有防护，奠定此世全部魔术基盘的魔术王艺高人胆大，压根儿用不着这些。他甚至还得感谢魔术王靠谱让他平平安安地从传送阵中央出现。他可并不想从高空中掉下来，下次和凯茜帕鲁格见面她会一边尖叫着过来殴打自己一边拿这件事嘲笑他的。

当然，以上交易能够成立的基础便是魔术王的无耻。他威胁要以剧透的方式剥夺走梦魔剩下这辈子唯一的乐趣，而且还说什么“那个女人在公元1260年已经去世了”这种话，到底把别人的赎罪之心当做什么了呀！

所罗门颔首。“我很抱歉。”他说，“但是，我想你理解我现在非得拉你过来的理由。”

他理解，当然理解。作为千里眼的拥有者，他们的关系微妙地在“从来没见过面”和“从生到死这个人做的每一件事都知道得一清二楚”这两个极点之间反复徘徊。所罗门对外虽然是个态度强硬甚至算得上铁腕的王者，但显得如此急不可待也极为少见。看来在召唤术式的魔力供给上，他和那位天体科的御主的确是遇上了些许大问题。  
“就是魔力供给对吧。”他说道。  
“那开始吧。”所罗门满不在乎地说道。  
“现在开始吧。”梅林同样满不在乎地说道，并抢先一步施行了幻术，将魔术王拖入他的幻境之中。

所罗门“醒来”时，发现自己正处于一间装饰简单的房间内。房间四壁上画着石榴和棕树，地上铺着紫、白、蓝三色交织编织成的地毯，窗户敞开着，当前还是晨光微露、天还未大亮的时间，室外动物的鸣叫也显得稀少，因而随着凉爽的空气飘来的乐声，反而格外地清晰。  
有哪里不对劲。所罗门想，他不应该在这里  
虽然是第二人生，可“从者”本质是由魔力的电池驱使运行的使魔——在被召唤的那一瞬间，魔术王就辨明了这一点，并随之对那位手握自己指环的天体科魔术师行礼——既然这位魔术师的子民手握自己的指环，那他必须得认可其为自己的御主。在被召唤的那一瞬间，伴随着时间、语言等信息涌入脑内的，还有“英灵不会做梦”这条定律。  
其实不能也无妨——哪怕是在生前，他也基本不会做梦。哪怕是现在被虚弱的马尔斯比利下了“我现在只是需要休息一会儿，您也去休息吧，吾王噢”这样的指令，为了确保御主的生命体征平稳，他也只会一直在卧室外的徘徊中待机。  
随后，在这徘徊与等待中，他唐突地做出了“那样”的决定。  
那么，变数便是梅林——意识到自己可能被那位梦魔的把戏摆了一道，魔术王走向室外。

几乎是一跨出房门，他便认出了这儿到底是哪里。这里是锡安，但又不是父王的宫殿——这里和他记忆中每一处的王城相似但又无法重叠。可是，这儿为什么会有竖琴声——  
他顺着回廊走去，所罗门宫殿是以犹太人的第一圣殿为绝对中心所建成的，所有的回廊最终都连向了位于中庭的圣殿，在那其中供奉着他主的圣像、燔祭的火炉和户兰的铜海，越过象征俗世的外场向中心望去，就是供奉于圣所那飘荡的白色布幔后的至圣所以及约柜。  
但是现在这里什么都没有，只有一个空空荡荡的框架，一个空空荡荡的耶路撒冷。他无法判明具体的时代，这里的一切都是自他的记忆中剪切、拼贴而成的幻境。  
在莫利亚山顶那块平坦的巨石上曾生长过一株香柏，它的主干后被用作圣殿的主梁——至少在他生活的时代应是如此，此时那柱乔木依旧矗立在山顶，葳蕤生长着，树下那块平坦的石头上坐着的白发男人拿着七弦的竖琴，弹奏着他记忆里熟悉的曲子。  
梦魔身处于这里，至少履行了他的约定。所罗门想。  
他本想直接靠近，可是在这仿佛水珠顺着琴弦滴落的乐声中，他却莫名踟蹰了，最终却是没有打破这份天音般的祥和。见魔术王于在稍远的地方站定，演奏中的魔术师转头看向了他，手中音符的律动依旧沉稳而平静，这时魔术王才发现，那竖琴竟是在自动演奏，花之魔术师只是将手指搭在上面，做出演奏的姿态罢了。  
待最后一个音符结束后，梦魔挥挥手，那架竖琴消散于空气中。

“梦境，是将人所有的非理性和潜意识混杂后，拼贴形成的集合体。但是这并不是梦，是我用类似迦勒底的灵子转移技术所搭建的幻术通道。”这便是花之魔术师、梅林于此的开场白。  
真是了不起的成就。所罗门欣然点头表示肯定，然后才开口说道：“你通音律吗？”  
他不太明白自己为什么会突然提出这样的问题，明明、有更重要的事情要去向另一位千里眼拥有者求证的，可是为何——  
为何要求证音律？他也不太明白自己发问时的语气，为什么会听起来那么的——  
兴奋？还是怀念？应该这些词吗？

梦魔笑了：“不，我只是将你记忆里‘聆听父亲弹琴’的回忆剪切了一段贴在这里而已，不过看来这真是成效喜人啊——”  
花之魔术师略略停顿，之后才意味深长地开口：  
“被自己记忆里的琴声所吸引的所罗门王，您刚才内心里可是在怀念？”

见方才弹琴的男人指出了这一点，所罗门道：“这是大卫王弹过的曲子。作为臣子我应对之表示敬重。”  
他对着东方虔诚地行礼后，在那块平坦的岩石上选了另一边坐下来。一边坐着的梦魔依旧在上下打量着他，脸上带着意味深长的笑容。  
“我们浪费太多时间了。”所罗门说道，他一边说着，一边向梅林靠近，随后，之前一直居高临下的男人突然低下了头，双手揪住梦魔的领子——他吻上了梦魔的嘴唇。  
和冷漠强硬的态度不同，那男人的嘴唇意外地柔软，仿佛也被那些被他收集起来、准备供奉给神的蜂蜜和美酒腌渍过一样。  
——倒也不是没有见过那么性急的人。梅林想，伸出一只手抓住了王的外袍。

男人浅色的眼睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动，这个吻他进行得很认真，仿佛他们是真正的恋人一般。湿润而柔软的舌尖像是动物一样地舔着梅林的上唇，待这瘙痒感累积至极限，梅林才张开嘴，男人的舌头温顺地伸进来。两人的嘴唇交缠在一起，柔软的舌头在其中随心所欲地翻搅着，待到唾液润湿了两人的下颌，所罗门方才将他推开。

“这样，便可以了吗？”  
分开后，王喃喃道。在梦魔塑造的幻境里，梦主的精神如同婴儿一般对他彻底敞开着。梅林清晰地看见那些写明了“负罪感”和“羞耻”的情绪不断上涌，又被迅速地切断、消散。  
“交易的发起人是你，术式的发动者也是你，这里你说了算。”梦魔懒洋洋地回答。  
“不过说起来，魔术王屈尊纡贵与我接吻，其实只是为了保护那位用完一整瓶万能灵药也没能好过来的御主吧。”梦魔说道“保护”一词时露出讥讽的微笑，“魔神柱的召唤术成型应该是明天的这个时候，如果御主被榨干魔力死掉的话，按您的见解，现在给你供魔的我能否够资格能成为尊贵的魔术王新的主人呢。”  
他当然不想当所罗门的御主，他就是恰巧“看到了”所以说着玩玩儿的。可是魔术王的表现却出乎他意料:  
“不，还不够，还远远——。”所罗门少有地陷入焦虑，长发顺着耳侧滑落，他低下了头。  
梅林如嗅入香气一般感知着他蒸腾上涌的情绪，“嗯嗯，是明智的判断——所以，你认可他吗？”

魔术王叹了口气：“这不是我们这种非人类应该去思考的问题，梦魔。”随后他的膝盖顺着冰冷的石壁向下滑，跪坐在他面前的草地上。  
“我们浪费太多时间了。”他重复了一遍，自己也没注意到尾音在发抖。  
“现在还需要更近一步，梅林，接下来拜托你了。”  
王的情绪虽有但仅有一瞬，感知的通道与其说是被关闭不如说是彻底坏掉了。  
真是可惜，让他这个最讨厌受制于人的家伙少掉了一些报复的乐趣。

所谓的魔力供给，便是这样，当然也可以说不应该是这样。  
“舔。”梅林说道。眼前身下的人睫毛轻颤，眼睛眯起，嘴角明显地向下撇。所罗门在厌恶，可是他体内理性的部分足够压抑过那些羞耻与愤怒的感情。王只是伸出舌头如同绵羊一般温顺地舔着他。他动作虽轻柔，但是始终不得要领，见状，梅林伸手抓住了所罗门的手，将他按在自己的阴茎上，下了第二个命令。  
“给我摸，然后含住它。不这样做，魔力可是不会出来的哦？”  
见面前的王动作呆滞下来，梅林说出的话越发刻薄了。  
“您的众位夫人，就没有哪怕有一位和您做过这种事吗？”  
“她们没有要求过，我也不是那种荒淫无度的王——”  
他没有听王将他的解释说完。  
梅林揪住他后脑的头发，扣住所罗门的后脑勺强硬地向前送着，硕大的龟头顶在所罗门的嘴唇上，对方只是乖乖地张开了嘴，努力地将整个前端都吃了进去。然后两只手颤抖地摸着袒露在外的阴茎根部，依旧不得要领地摸着。梅林才没有管他是否受得了，只顾着自己享受地一味向最深处顶弄，侵犯着眼前王的口腔。所罗门依旧没有反抗，他仰着头接受着自己的凌辱，只是身体颤抖得越发厉害了，漂亮的金色眼瞳被覆上一层水雾，大滴大滴的眼泪从眼角处渗出来。  
“真浪费。”梅林心情很好地揩去那些泪滴，将沾湿了的手指放在口中吮吸。  
“……不甘、愤怒，竟然还有悲悯吗？”  
性格恶劣的梦魔再一次哈哈大笑。  
“行了，够了。”他说着，抓起那如同羊毛一般柔顺的长发，将所罗门从他身下扯开，以梅林自己的喜好看来，虽然初学者笨拙的模样有时候确实更加能勾起人的欲望，可那仅限于梦里怀春的少女，而不是一个男人，一个他其实很讨厌的男人。

“明明自己也是男人，但是却连要如何满足男人都不知道，不如去问问赐予你万般智慧、无比疼爱你的主，让他告诉你要如何服侍眼前的男人呢，王？”魔术师轻佻地问道。  
“……下次我会努力做好的。”  
眼前的男人耳垂滚烫泛红，在他胸膛内如肥皂泡一般浮现又立马炸裂的是名为“愧疚”和“抱歉”的情感。所罗门确实持有名为“天启”的机能，但是终其一生却只发动过一次。

“不会有下次了。”梅林抚摸着所罗门因为冲撞变得红润的嘴唇，甜滋滋地引诱道，“榨干他人生命精华的阵地做成，如今哪怕是最愚笨的魔术师也能轻易做到，作为现代魔术的奠基人，所罗门王一定尤为擅长吧。冬木市随便选几十个倒霉蛋路人，杀掉他们就好了。不瞒您说，现在的人类冷漠的程度甚至让我都胆战心惊，死掉几个人不会有人关心的。”  
“……”  
焦虑、责骂、鄙视、后悔，还有不甘，这便是所罗门王此时的心情。可是他仍旧平稳地回答：  
“这不关凡人的事。”  
“哦，这可不是统一以色列国的国王应该说出来的话哦。”梅林愉快地说道，“那不得不拜托魔术王你，来受点委屈了。”

为了更迅捷地补充魔力。所罗门褪去了自己的衣服，象征着权利和恩宠的华美袍服被他亲手解开，最后一件件落于地上。  
他的皮肤呈现出橄榄一般甜蜜的褐色，象征魔术的黑色纹路从小臂开始一路向上延伸，至肩膀处结束，却又在髋骨上重新起始，蔓延至脚掌上。同他鹿一般瘦削的身体不同，那些镌刻着元初魔术基盘的图腾给这具身体带来一丝野性的美。所罗门两腿之间的性器已经半勃，可是圆润的头部之下却没寻得囊袋，倒是露出两瓣肉唇来。  
作为一个活了一千五百年的梦魔，梅林什么场景没见过，但是这个，他真的没见过。

“——你是……天生就有这个吗？”梅林将眼前的男人抱至巨石之上，垂下眼仔细观察。和前面似乎略有缺陷的男性器官不一样，后面属于女性的部分仅看构造倒是极其正常，只是看起来比成年女人应有的更小一些，显得极为生涩。  
“不，不是，只在这个幻境里才有。”王心中的“害羞”胀满到几乎溢出，可是说话的语气却依旧平淡：“我的信仰禁止我行鸡奸之事。”  
“那和男人亲嘴，帮异教徒口交呢？”  
所罗门罕见地没有立刻回答他，梅林看着他的感情在胸膛内翻腾、升降，最后才出口：“这也是无可奈何之选。”说完他闭上了眼睛。  
“这也是无可奈何之选。”梅林学舌道。  
他漫不经心地将手插入王的腿间，用指甲有一波没一波地刮擦着本不应该出现在这里的阴户。虽然无法体会“感情”，但是身体的机能却丝毫没有受到减损——曾爱好华美生活的王身体轻轻颤动着，喉结上下翻滚，压抑着不舒服的呻吟，可是他的手指却在梅林的肩膀上毫无顾忌地收紧。  
梅林一如既往地没给他机会，他直接将一个指节没入其间。所罗门吃痛地闷哼一声，依旧没有反抗。

“你呀，你呀——”魔术师像是遇到什么好玩的事情一样笑个不停。  
“——真的准备以这种姿态面对我吗？虽然我是个恶趣味的男人，啊不，说我是人渣也无法否认。但我可以保证，我还没有让自己的床伴在做这种事时受伤过呢。”  
“所以就，放心地将自己交给我吧，所罗门王哦。”

“呜、呜——嗯！”  
花之魔术师的白衣被垫在王的臀部之下，两只手无助地攥着衣服的前襟。  
魔术师立下誓言后便和他热情地接吻。亲吻时两人还算棋逢对手，可是魔术师紧接着便将注意力转移至他的胸口。  
几乎没什么妃子会碰他那里，他自己也不会刻意去碰，所以他完全不知道那里算是他的敏感点。当梦魔伸出舌头细致地舔弄他的胸口时，所罗门发出了短促的叫声。但这个举动大大地鼓动了梅林，他花费了更多的功夫去玩弄、爱抚自己的胸口，将那两粒凸起的肉粒用舌尖卷起，送入口中用齿间仔细品味。  
所罗门原本还能勉强坐定，被如此玩弄一番后只觉得脑内满是蒸腾的热雾，乏力地向后倒下，青草在四周包裹住他赤裸的身体，只要动一下便能听到叶片被碾磨挤压所发出的悉悉索索的声响、闻见植物汁液特有的清新的香气。王忍不住呻吟出声，将手指插入梦魔的长发之间，像是在确认那人到底还在不在。  
现在除了蔚蓝的天空外他什么都看不见，只能任由梅林摆布。见自己开始妥协，梦魔的行为越发肆无忌惮，他的嘴唇顺着男人平坦的胸口一路向下，顺着小腹来到了肚脐，舌尖在那凹陷处色情地打着转，最后却是在腹股沟处留下了深深的吻痕。  
他从未在任何人之前流露出如此模样，王应该是带来胜利和繁荣的人，而不是被如此侵占掠夺的人，神赐予的理性在他脑内低语道，可是四肢却像被抽去了力气一般，只能无力地摆动着，做出一些并没有威胁力的动作。  
紧接着梦魔便将注意力完全转移至那完全由魔术在幻梦中构成的阴户了。温热的鼻息喷在上面，有点儿凉也有点儿痒。所罗门本以为梅林只会如同刚才那般，把手指强硬地放进来，这样他们可以进行得更快一点。  
可是那位花之魔术师此时似乎决心要一直温柔下去，梦魔分开了他的双腿，低头吻上那不住地向外流淌着透明液体的阴部，湿热的舌尖舔进那道狭窄的肉缝间隙，所罗门的身体不安分地动了两下，一边的大腿的肌肉收紧了。梅林一路向上舔着，用双唇吸住那因为兴奋而顶破肉唇包裹对外凸起的小点，时而用舌尖安抚挑逗，时而重重吮吸，王的呼吸乱了，发出沉重的喘息声，两只手紧紧揪住垫在下方的白衣，就连脚趾也因为快感蜷缩起来。  
“……好、好了，停下来——”似乎是因为担心快感太过强烈而失去理智，王一边推着服侍着他的肉体的梦魔，一边断断续续地命令道，金色的眼瞳里蓄满了泪水。梅林便放开了他，给他几秒喘息的时间。  
但梦魔的仁慈兴许给了所罗门王些许“能逃跑”的错觉。他用两只胳膊支撑着绵软的身体试图向后逃去。可是还没在芳香的草地上挪动几寸呢，便被梅林掐住腰间给逮了回来，继续着刚才的爱抚。  
“休息时间结束，陛下。”  
魔术师恶劣地强调，两只手插入王臀部之下，将因为快感而颤抖的双腿托起，以方便舌尖更深地卷入那道肉缝之中。所罗门本想合拢双腿，可是这脱力的身体此时根本称不上阻碍，梅林一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手的指腹推开两片被舔弄得外翻的阴唇，舌头强硬地挤入其中，继续着方才的淫行。梦魔现在的动作明显比刚才粗暴了许多，湿滑的舌尖灵活地模拟着抽插的动作，刮擦着靠近穴口的敏感的穴肉，发出“哒哒”的轻响声来。  
“……哈啊、啊——”  
王的身体猛地震颤着，两只手胡乱地四处摸索，本想握住前方那开始滴水的性器，却被梅林提前捉住了手腕，指腹按压着指间敏感的薄膜，两只手被逼着扣在一起。  
王小声呻吟着，乞求着，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，腰抖像雨天的芦苇，连带着甬道也剧烈地抽搐了起来。魔术师提前放开了他，看着面前大张着腿的男人嫣红的龟头和小洞几乎是同时喷出粘腻的清液，流得身上、草地上到处都是。那快感来得太过强烈，连带着如同脂玉一般柔腻的小腹也抽搐起来。  
王大口喘着气，半开的嘴唇发干，舌尖呈现出殷红的色泽，雪白的睫毛勉强盖住了眼睛，抖一抖，却从缝隙里挤出晶莹的泪珠来。  
“明明是第一次和男人做，却前面后面都爽到流水，不愧是洁身自好的冠位caster，连肉体都是冠位级别的色情。”  
魔术师恶趣味地王的双腿进一步掰开，所罗门闷哼一声，惊恐”和“愤怒”两种情绪同时在他胸口如老鹰一般盘旋，可神的仆人却羔羊一般乖顺地配合着他的动作。王两腿间那猩红的小洞已被他完全舔开，正随着主人喘气的频率微微翕动着。魔术师在被舔咬至肿胀的小豆上轻掐一下，王那支愣在外的两条腿腿颤颤巍巍地晃了晃，被舔得湿漉漉的肉缝里挤出更多晶莹的汁液来。如同春日早晨垂露的红花一般，仍向外咕叽咕叽地挤着淫水。  
“虽然是只存于此梦中的伪造产品，但是这精致程度真是让人吃惊呢。”梦魔的手指向内捅了捅，所罗门的腰不适地扭动了两下。  
“——想不到拥有千位嫔妃和一万名骑兵的所罗门王也会有如此纯情的时刻。”

“……都说了，我不是荒淫无度的那种王。”所罗门仍旧喘着气，总算肯开尊口了，说出的却是如此的辩解，“她们需要我怎么做，我便如何做罢了。”  
狡辩，还是狡辩，王的情绪一如既往地消失于虚空之中，只留下冰冷无味的“智慧”。自这清高廉洁的王将神迹交还给上天后，现世的魔术师已经退化成连指甲屑都不如的杂碎，他在做出那自欺欺人的举动时，有没有想过会有今天这一天？  
梦魔冷哼一声：“倒是不必如此纯情，若您在现实中也给自己安上女人的东西，绝对能从那些自大的人类身上榨取足够的魔力。”  
自己大约确实是说的太多了点，可是面前的冠位魔术师却一如既往地叹了口气，“这里是梦境，梅林。”他说。  
“现实中我不是你现在看到的那样，你也不是梦境中这样。”  
梦魔笑出声来，“尊贵的王倒是提醒了我呢。”  
他站起身，“我确实是梦魔，现在让我来教全知的智慧之王一些你的神和装他杂种儿子的血的破杯子都不会告诉你的，关于梦的知识吧。”

***

四周的景色变了，时间也一转跳至夜晚。  
他发现自己正站立在一间白色的巨大帐篷之前，帐篷内生着火，还燃烧着芬芳的木柴和香料。他低头看看自己赤裸的足面，上方搭着一件轻薄如水的长袍。  
“……所罗门，怎么还没过来，所罗门？”他听见帐篷内传来熟悉的声音，便情不自禁地掀开帷幕走进去。室内点燃的灯火足够照亮他全身，他才意识到自己全身上下竟之穿着那么一件外袍，靠着一条紫红色的细绸带勉强系在腰间，可是庭帐内站立的所有人——不论是兄长，还是家臣，似乎都无视了他身上胡闹的衣着。  
“所罗门，来吧，过来，我的孩子。”帐篷内，紫红色地毯的另一端便是王座，王座上端坐的则是以色列的第一位王。这里的大卫王，比他记忆中经常能想起的父亲要更为年轻、轻佻一些，也正是他一次又一次地呼唤着自己。  
大卫王不仅是一位仁慈善政的好王，也是一位温柔慈爱的父亲，在他小时候，他便时常叫来自己的兄弟们，让他们一一爬上他的膝头，听他讲故事，或者拨弄竖琴。  
回想起这些所罗门觉得自己的胸口突然变得轻盈起来，也不知为何脸上会露出笑容，尽管他一次也没有坐在自己父亲的膝头撒娇过——他总是站在一边，只是看着。可是，在这最后一次聚会结束后，年迈的父亲却偷偷留下自己说道：虽然我有许多儿子，虽然未来你们有一天注定会为这个王位展开斗争，但是所罗门你要记住，我很爱你。  
见久未谋面的父亲对着自己伸出双手，所罗门像是被蛊惑一般向前走去。可是腿间那粘腻的触感和他虚浮无力的身体、砰砰乱跳的心脏却不断地提醒他，之前在他身上确实发生了什么。他走到王座前的台阶前便没有继续上前，只准备一如既往地坐在一边地毯上。  
可是此时，带着王冠、身着黑色长袍的大卫王再一次要求道。  
“来吧，孩子，坐到我身上来。”  
这是他的王的要求，他无权拒绝，便站了起来。起身的那一瞬间腿间粘稠的液体顺着大腿几乎要流到自己的脚踝上，他只能拼命夹紧腿间的肉唇，拼命抑制住那滴滴答答向下垂淌的淫液，他虽顺从地爬上了自己父亲的膝头，却不愿弄脏父亲的长袍，所以只好将两条腿张开，跨坐在父亲大腿上，以颤抖个不停的膝盖为支点，身体虚虚悬浮于空中。  
刚刚高潮过的身体依旧酸软无力，他的额头抵上父亲的胸口，用手臂搂住他的脖子——只有这样才能勉强保持平衡。父王伸手轻轻抚摸着他羊毛似的长发，他则是聆听着大卫王平稳的心跳  
——就这样便好，再等一刻，便好。

可惜这份宁静很快就被打断了，帷帐再次被揭开，身披白色斗篷的异乡来客直直走了进来，底下席地而坐的众人像是根本没意识到到底发生了什么一样，继续该说话的说话，该用宴的用宴，哪怕魔术师拄着杖子直接跨过他们的腿向前走，他们也是无知无觉、毫无异议。  
“所罗门，你的潜意识竟然在排斥我！”一进来，梅林便开始大声抱怨。“你知道这个幻境开始时我落在哪里吗！你竟然连耶路撒冷城都没让我进！虽然耶路撒冷城现在还没有建起来，可是！梦境的边缘真是冷死人了，告诉我，你记忆里西亚的冬天有那么冷吗！”  
见他委屈巴巴的模样，所罗门真的思考了好一会儿自己是否有做错什么。  
“我能接受自己因为什么原因在现实里要徒步躲避别人的追赶——不，某些意义上来说我还是挺擅长这些的。”魔术师在王座四周踱步，一边走一边用魔杖敲打着地面，“唯独这个不行，哪有淫梦梦主把梦魔赶到梦境边缘去的，闻所未闻！”  
“不过，一进来便看到如此好风景也是不虚此行。”  
梦魔杖尖调转，直指向他，得意洋洋的神情就像抓到他什么把柄似的，“真是难以想象，所罗门一个比草履虫还要缺乏感情的人，潜意识里想要的竟然是被家人簇拥在其中、坐在父亲的膝盖上被他亲吻脸颊——这种荒唐的梦你做过多少次，你知道吗，未来的王？”  
“我不记得。我应该是不怎么做梦的。”他说，“凡人都应敬爱自己的父亲的，梅林，你不爱自己的父亲吗？”

梦魔没有回应，他猝不及防地将被风雪吹得冰冷的手掌贴在他的大腿根处，冰冷的触感刺激得所罗门闷哼一声。他的父亲像是被自己的声音所打扰，从之前埋头阅读的羊皮纸上抬头，掀起眼帘看了他一眼，所罗门心中一颤，扭头看向四周，在下边欢宴闲谈的人群依旧无谁关注王座上正在发生的事情。  
“所以他吻了你吗？”梅林说，他迫使他扭头看向自己，“嘴唇，还是脸颊？他看见你那被男人肏得通红的小脸儿还有湿漉漉羊一般的眼睛没说什么吗？”见所罗门一直没回答自己，反而开始躲避他的眼神，梦魔小声哼了一句：  
“原来你也有所谓羞耻心。”

他走至冠位身后，手指沿着魔术王猫儿一般弓起的脊背上下滑动。那白色的长袍本就薄若无物，仅靠一根绸带才勉强维持挂在身上，魔术师倒没有刻意去拉扯那根腰带，只是将垂坠如水的下摆撩起，将唇肉微微外翻的脂红穴眼和被体液打湿的腿间展露给每个人看。梦魔冰冷的指尖按在方才梦境中被过分蹂躏的软豆上。快感如同电流一般在所罗门周身流转，几乎让他晕厥过去。  
“现在想起来自己刚刚都做了什么吗？”  
梦境和梦境之间场景和记忆大概是断绝的，可是以肉身穿梭于幻梦间的自己，身体的感觉却一直保留了下来，梦魔冰冷的手指几乎没费什么力就刺入了湿软的肉户内，内里空虚已久的滚烫软肉几乎是急不可待到不要脸的程度缠绞了上去。梅林抽出手指时，它们甚至还恋恋不舍地发出了“哒”的一声轻响，仿佛在回味着方才被侵犯的经历。梦魔将交缠在指头上的晶莹液体展示给他看，又让他将自己的产物一一舔下去。  
回味着上一个梦境里帮他口交的经验，所罗门垂下头含住了他的指尖，小心地用舌尖将那些带着青草汁一样腥气的液体卷入口腔内，再吮吸起他的指头、将那冰冷的指腹暖热。梦魔在他身后骂了一句，好像是威尔士语，他没听过，可是没等他琢磨出那句咒骂的含义，梦魔已扶着他完全勃起的阴茎直接顶上了他的阴户。生涩如少女的肉穴在长久的舔舐、扩张和碾磨下，淫靡仿佛破开的石榴，只一探进去便开始咕叽咕叽地发出粘腻的水声。男人硕大的龟头一点点破开他的身体向内探入，就像用钝刀子撬开一枚贝壳，这感觉既漫长又疼痛，还让他浑身发抖、脚趾蜷缩，连发梢都像是要因为这电流一般的刺激而颤抖起来。他似乎是顶到最深处了，梦魔稍微停顿了一会儿，喘了口气，尔后才继续在他体内插拔起来。  
“……饶恕我，父王。”他小声说道。  
所罗门低低喘息着，双臂将大卫王的幻象搂得更紧一些，顺应着身后人的攻势晃动自己的腰身。他大概是哭了，也许是别的，眼泪不停地顺着眼角向下流淌，根本止不住。  
“我可不知道，自己何时教养出如此爱哭的孩子。”突然间，他父亲的幻象竟是动了起来。大卫王微微皱起眉，两只手温柔地抚上他的脸颊，拭去了他的泪水，紧接着，那双手却向下滑落，落在了他被拉扯得大开的长袍胸口，顺着白色的绸布向内摸索，最后按在了他硬得像石子的乳头。

“……我也不记得，自己何时教养出如此淫乱的孩子来。”  
大卫王的话如炸雷在所罗门耳边炸响，他回头看向梦魔，却发现原本聊天、吃喝的人群不知何时目光全转向了王座的方向。  
“……是你说的，这里是梦境，所罗门王。”早有准备的梦魔捉住了他的下巴，几乎是贴在自己耳边说道，“所以来一些幻影助兴也无所谓，不是吗？”  
梅林强硬地让自己扭过头和他在大卫王的注视下接吻。所罗门不敢看自己的父亲，只能紧紧闭上眼睛。这只让梅林的动作越发过分，他的舌头在他的口腔中用力地搅动、吮吸着他的下唇，又用舌尖勾住自己的舌头，将其强行出自己的口腔之外，唾液拉成的银丝垂落在他的下巴上。另一边则是抱起他的一条腿，抬高，摆出兽类一样的姿势。他本想抗拒，可是梅林只在头部那湿漉漉的软肉处磨蹭了几下，他便立马如针扎的气球般泄了力，经历了太多的逗弄和爱抚，梦中的阴穴几乎是在渴求着梦魔的侵犯。梦魔大开大合地肏干着他。  
梅林进入得太深了，所罗门脑内刚被颠得出现出这样的想法时，便感觉有人拉起自己的手，将他按在了自己的小腹上，他一睁眼，那个牵起他的手、强迫他隔着肚皮感知被人侵犯感觉的，正是大卫王，他带着似笑非笑的表情，看着眼前发生的淫靡而荒唐的一切。不知何时，底下他的家人和兄弟也纷纷起身，拥了上来，沉默地围在他们身边。  
“怎么样？感觉到我的形状了吗？”梦魔邪恶地开口，在他滚烫的耳垂上舔了一下。

明明知道周围都是幻境，是虚空，可他再也不愿看周围的一切，便欺骗自己一般地低下头，任由柔软的白色头发垂落下来，遮挡住自己的面容。  
那件白色的长袍最终还是落了下来，挂在了大卫王的膝头，连带着一起漂落下来的还有点点腥咸的体液，他最终还是弄脏了父亲的长袍。尊贵的魔术王此时在他的家人眼前不着片缕，还和身后搂着他的男人做着些荒唐事。他的眼泪流个不停，牙根发酸咽喉肿胀，连嘴里不停念叨着的“饶恕我、请饶恕我”，明明是祈祷着神原谅的话语，可微微发颤的语尾却带上了些许别的意味。  
可他的异样反而勾起了梦魔的兴奋和欲望。可是梅林自然是不会叫他好过的，他只是将自己抱起，强迫他将自己的两条腿缠在他的腰上，他一边持续玩弄着他的身体，一边凑至他耳边告诉他，他如今才是真正的愤怒，他心里一万次地在诅咒梅林去死，他是个做爱时被凌辱下面反而会吃的更紧的小婊子。

slwten。  
他又重复了一次，好让他听清这个威尔士词的每一个音节。那一瞬间所罗门和梅林几乎是达到了高潮，他的身体猛地软了下去，梅林放开了他，大卫王的幻象也真正地回归了虚无，他顺着坚硬的王座滑倒下去，跪倒在地毯上，两腿间的淫水混着魔术师的精液失禁一般地往外流淌，其中还夹杂着几丝猩红的颜色。  
突然忘记了开始这次这次梦境之旅的目的，也忘记了这里为何会有梦魔，他只是在自己的梦中觉得困倦，连梅林对着他的脸持续地撸动自己，将剩余的精液喷洒到他脸上也不加理会。  
梅林跨过他的身体，坐在了他父亲的王座上，一只手抓着他的胳膊，强迫他站起身来像刚才那样地坐在他的腿上。梦魔一边嘲笑着他此时的狼狈和可鄙，一边说：  
“这只是我个人的推测而已——你的父亲将你贡献给神后，神将你的情感认知通道切断，以保证你的大脑不会被无限的情报（千里眼）和无限的知识烧坏，就连感知梦境的能力也一并毁掉了。毕竟在你的主眼中，王只是一种为人民带来胜利和财富的装置罢了。”梅林不带感情地解释道。  
“所以，与其说作为王的所罗门是非人类，不如说你这个王是个残疾人吧。”  
“我是……残疾人吗？”所罗门低低重复了一遍。  
“那么，健全的人类又会怎么样？”  
四周的围幕开始鼓动着上下翻飞，可他们并不能感受到有风吹来，这个梦也快要到尽头了，  
梅林没有回答他的问题，只是继续说：“觉得讽刺吗？最为智慧的王，却是精神上的残疾。不过你现在应该没办法明白吧，我也没办法——幻境快结束了。”  
“当你在模拟的梦中世界觉得困倦的时候，那么现实世界的你也是时候醒过来了。”梦魔懒洋洋地靠在以色列人的王座上，看着幻境边缘那灰色的雾气如瘟疫和死亡一般从帐幔下蔓延进来，开始悄悄地吞噬着帐篷内的一切。他仍旧搂着所罗门的腰，所罗门同样将困倦的身体倚靠在他的肩头，他俩仿佛亡国的君主与他虚假的恋人。  
“好啦，不知这次梦境，所罗门王评价如何？”在幻境消亡的最后一刻，梅林问道。  
“魔力很充足，质量也很高，召唤应该能够完成。谢谢你。”  
梦魔笑了，“所以我才说啊——”  
在最不应该道歉的时候道歉，在最不应该感谢的时候感谢。如果一直这么做的话——那就像是将从未见过光与火的可怜虫扔进地狱的岩浆里，即使被烫伤、烧死，也只是诚挚地表示感谢：  
谢谢你，让我在人生的最后一刻感知到什么叫做温暖。

所罗门从“梦中”醒来时，花之魔术师已经离开了，而基于他自身特殊的保卫机制，他其实已经不记得梦中的经历了。  
这么看，他确实履行了他们的约定，最后留下的唯独只有这个念头，胸口的轻盈感再次产生，没多久又消散了。  
不列颠魔术师的魔力非常充足，召唤式可以发动，他的御主不至于因此而死，不，应该是没有人应该为此而死。之后便是比利对他描述过的，那保证人类免于“Bad end”的未来。  
但是，又有哪里不一样——  
所罗门伸出双手，对着玻璃上的倒影，轻轻摩挲着自己的嘴唇，又将手掌抚于胸口。  
“——成为一个普通的、能被光刺痛双眼、能被火燎伤皮肤的人类，是什么样的感觉呢？”头一次地，魔术王陷入了疑惑。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文我在清少纳言池子两个十连出了三宝示巴  
> 届不到的示巴厨也可以试试看（不是）


End file.
